


Crass Menagerie

by snowflakesuccubus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakesuccubus/pseuds/snowflakesuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short works that aren't substantive enough to warrant their own fic, including prompts given to me on tumblr. Expect a multitude of ships within, as well as the ordinary amount of Xiao Long humor~ ( eventually :P )</p><p>ships are listed at the beginning of their chapter(s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cool Jazz (Flynt + Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anon on tumblr.

When the buzzers for Team FNKI’s defeat rang out, Weiss braced herself for another sore-loser tantrum as Neon’s voice started quivering and pitching upwards. But she was pleasantly surprised when the girl had burst with enthusiasm in the end. Flynt’s nod of approval was equally as refreshing. So while she was hesitant to accept the Faunus’s offer to ‘party,’ she figured she could use some down-time while her Aura worked its magic on her injuries. The pair from FNKI invited them out to a quiet club in Vale, their treat, as congratulations, and Weiss and Yang eagerly accepted.

They chatted, discussing tactics and complementing each other’s battle styles, over a few mild drinks. Weiss found herself enjoying their company a lot more than expected. When she wasn’t trying to get a rise out of Yang, Neon was quite friendly, cracking jokes and flirting playfully. Flynt was much more reserved, but when he spoke, it was with purpose, and it always made the four of them light up with mirth. Weiss found herself smiling wider than usual whenever he contributed to the conversation, and he always seemed to glance at her for approval. And every time he did, Weiss’s mind wandered to a number of jazz records sitting one of her old boxes. Normally, she wasn’t a fan of jazz, but after tonight she decided that someday soon, she’d finally take the time to listen to them.


	2. trans boys discuss lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from tumblr user nemoinvenit

“I’m just saying,” Jaune held up his hands defensively. “That I’m really, really glad I don’t have to spend half my time with a girl figuring out whether or not she’s even into other girls. That was a friggin’ nightmare.”

Ren smiled, nodding in agreement. “Don’t forget, though, that lesbians aren’t into _us_ anymore,” he added. “It’s still the same game, just in reverse.” Jaune hung his head, groaning.

“Right,” he sighed. “But at least it’s a better chance this time around.”

Ren paused, thinking for a moment.

“Statistically, you never know. We _are_ acquainted with a lot of gay girls…” he trailed off. “Or, more accurately, girls that aren’t exclusively into men. But in Ruby and Weiss’s cases, that still just translates to gay.”

Jaune did a double-take. “Wait, Weiss?” He hesitated, then smacked his forehead. “Oh, I’m an idiot. That explains _everything_.”

Ren patted him on the back in sympathy. “Sorry, friend. Your observational skills need work.”

Jaune chuckled. “Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.”

“I think it’s best if you try to avoid any more world-shaking revelations today.” Ren joked.

“Ha, ha.”


End file.
